


Maybe it was the Moon

by Missfortune (ForChanCookie)



Series: Flesh of his Flesh [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mating Bites, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/Missfortune
Summary: Sesshomaru has been training Inuyasha late at night, but the full moon changes things.





	Maybe it was the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that I'm finally getting around to posting here. It's mostly gratuitous porn with a touch of angst. Enjoy!

Inuyasha looked up at the full moon and wondered if his brother would come that night. Lately, Sesshomaru would appear and draw him to a secluded location away from the others where they'd spar long into the night. At first, it had been annoying as hell to have him just show up and beat the crap out of him. But as time when on, he found that he was getting beat up less. Once he realized that, he realized the true purpose of Sesshomaru's late night visits. His brother was training him! It seemed too ridiculous to be real, but he couldn't be having the same dreams over and over. Besides, the bruises were real enough and his friends had commented on his absences. Most importantly, he had noticed that fighting with demons was becoming easier.

He'd tried to ask him what the big idea was one night, but Sesshomaru had just smirked and attacked him. Inuyasha gave up asking. He couldn't make Sesshomaru talk, so he just continued to accept his weird bouts of training. He eagerly anticipated the rare moments where he could surprise Sesshomaru by throwing one of his own moves back in his face. He began to look forward to the strange bonding. It felt kinda good to realize that his brother wanted to spend time with him. There weren't a lot of people in his life who wanted to spend time with him. Even Sesshomaru had wanted to kill him at every meeting in the past. He'd always survived and somehow they came to this point.

His ears perked up as he caught a whiff of his brother's scent. He checked to make sure that his friends were all sleeping before he bound off through the trees to find his brother. Sesshomaru was standing in a large field of waving grass. His hair floated on the soft breeze that had carried the scent to Inuyasha. The half demon couldn't help a grin as he saw him and he drew his sword, diving in for his first attack.

Sesshomaru easily dodged him and reached for a point that he'd exploited last week, but Inuyasha had learned his lesson. While it looked like an opening where Sesshomaru could take him down, Inuyasha had realized that he could use it against his brother. When Sesshomaru reached, Inuyasha was ready, grabbing his arm and pulling him off balance while he thrust his foot out to meet Sesshomaru's stomach. His brother managed to avoid the blow but just having been able to grab him made Inuyasha feel a small sense of victory.

They continued to battle, the full moon lighting the field and making their hair glow as it whipped around like clouds caught in a storm. Inuyasha shoved his hair out of the way and charged. His charge was more conservative than what he used to do, but he wasn't above his usual heavy handed offense. Sesshomaru just couldn't beat it out of him. Inuyasha dove in to thrust his sword at Sesshomaru and got batted away by his brother's whip.

Inuyasha tumbled through the tall grasses and landed in a graceless heap. He clawed his way to a kneeling position and panted. He was so hot. The moon was beating down as hot as the summer sun and Inuyasha was sweating. He took a moment to shed his top before he grabbed his fallen sword. Sesshomaru was watching him, waiting for his next attack in a deceptively casual stance. Inuyasha grinned to see that he was sweating too. The scent of him was stronger than ever and it made Inuyasha's nose twitch. There was something different about his scent, but he didn't have time to contemplate it as Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and swiped at him with his claws.

Inuyasha leapt back, holding his sword out defensively. Once he landed, he launched himself sideways and then darted in towards his brother at an angle. Sesshomaru instantly adjusted to meet him head on, holding off the sword with just one hand. Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he yanked his sword back. He shifted to leap away, but his foot sunk into an animal's burrow and he pitched forward, inadvertently tackling his brother.

He lay on top of Sesshomaru for a moment, dazed and panting. As he finally collected himself and began to push away, he grinned. He might not have meant to do it, but he did take Sesshomaru down. He was about to make a smart comment on the fact when the look Sesshomaru was giving him made him freeze. He didn't look angry. He just looked odd. His pupils were dilated and he was staring at Inuyasha intently.

Inuyasha stared back before finding his voice. "What's wrong? Didn't think I could do that did ya?" He grinned, but it faded from his face as Sesshomaru continued to stare.

Sesshomaru raised a hand and buried it in Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha yelped as he was yanked down. Their mouths met in a violent kiss that left Inuyasha gasping for air. His lip started to bleed from the impact, but the taste of his blood only seemed to drive Sesshomaru on. He thrust his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, uncaring of the sharp teeth that nicked the soft flesh. The taste of their blood mingled between them. Inuyasha had to push away just to breathe. He watched the bloody saliva stretch between them before it thinned out and broke. Inuyasha licked his lips and Sesshomaru did the same. Inuyasha could not look away from the darting tongue. Though he'd been the one to push away, Inuyasha quickly returned for another kiss, finding himself addicted.

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening, but he liked it. A small part of him argued that he shouldn't. This was his brother, the one that had tried to kill him so many times in the past. But another part of him was thrilled by that. The brother that was so often after his blood had brought it forth a different way. He was now kissing him. Their lips and tongues clashed together, sharing the taste of blood and each other. His brother's taste was like his scent, strong and rich with just a hint of something sweet. It was the most elusive part of him, showing sometimes and leaving Inuyasha desperate for more.

Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder and they rolled through the grass until Inuyasha was pressed into the ground with Sesshomaru leaning over him. Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru's hair fell down around them. Sesshomaru was staring at him intently as he panted, his lips red from their kisses. One hand moved from Inuyasha's shoulder and slid down over his collarbone. The tips of his claws barely scraped over Inuyasha's throat before his hand moved on across his chest.

Inuyasha moaned at the touch. He wasn't used to being touched with anything other than violence. Sesshomaru's hungry touches seemed to set his body on fire. He panted and whined, wanting. He wanted more. He wanted things he couldn't put into words. Kindness, acceptance, love, mate, family. He yearned, desired, needed. He needed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's hand came to the edge of his pants and stopped. His thumb caressed Inuyasha's waist but went no further.

Inuyasha whimpered. "Don't stop."

Sesshomaru nodded as he tugged down the red material. It caught on Inuyasha's erection, causing him to moan. Finally, it sprung free and Inuyasha stared down at his own cock. It was so hard. He needed to be touched. The need was burning through his entire body. He'd never felt like this before. Occasionally, he'd gotten hard thinking of Kikyo or Kagome and had to take care of his erection, but those instances were so far removed from this situation, this overwhelming sensation of arousal and desire.

He whimpered as Sesshomaru's hand drifted over his freed erection. "Please!"

Sesshomaru obliged, wrapping his hand around the hard flesh and stroking. Inuyasha's whole body shook at the simple rough touch. Nobody had ever touched him there before. It was only ever his own touches that he indulged in. Sesshomaru's touch was strange and intense. His hips jerked up to meet the hand. It was too much sensation too quickly. Inuyasha reached out, catching Sesshomaru's wrist, trying to stop him. But Sesshomaru didn't stop. He continued to stroke until Inuyasha gave a desperate whimper and came in his hand. Inuyasha melted onto the ground as his body echoed with pleasure.

Sesshomaru grinned as he licked his hand. He stared down at Inuyasha's body, drinking in in the sight of moon drenched skin. He didn't stare for too long though. Sesshomaru flipped him over and dragged him close. He held Inuyasha's ass in the air.

"What the hell are you--?"

Inuyasha's words were cut off abruptly as Sesshomaru's tongue slid down the crease of his ass and stabbed at his entrance. He shivered hard at the strange sensation. It caught him completely off guard and Sesshomaru continued to lick and prod his entrance. He moaned at the continued warm slick feeling that sent shivering warmth through his body. Then Sesshomaru's tongue pushed deeper, breaching him. His mind swirled with confusion and pleasure and the pleasure was winning out. It seemed not to matter what Sesshomaru was doing, as long as he kept doing it. Inuyasha squirmed, but Sesshomaru held him tightly in place as he moved his tongue. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Inuyasha made a soft keen of disappointment. Behind him, Sesshomaru chuckled. Then something new was happening. There was shifting and the whisper of fabric before something blunt and hard was pressed against him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Just as he turned his head, his brother pressed his cock into him.

The air left Inuyasha's lungs. He gasped, fingers scrabbling in the dirt as his body and mind tried to process the swift invasion. It was nothing like having Sesshomaru's slick tongue in him. It was so much larger and less forgiving. Sesshomaru's arm held him tightly to his chest. He was nibbling delicately on Inuyasha's ear. It sent shivers down his spine to meet with the painful discomfort radiating from his ass. He just wasn't ready to take his brother in, but obviously, Sesshomaru felt otherwise.

"Be glad that I prepared you this much," Sesshomaru growled in a husky voice. "The urge to throw you down and take you is so strong." He bit Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha gasped and Sesshomaru thrust into him further. His thoughts scrambled as his brother took him, thrusting hard and fast. Inuyasha could only dig his claws in the ground and pant. The stinging pains seemed to ease and every few thrusts, Sesshomaru brushed against something that made his body jump with pleasure. His spent cock was starting to take interest with each jolt of pleasure. He started to push back, wanting more and more. He moved his hand to grab his erection, rubbing it eagerly. He quickly came a second time. His body trembled and his muscles clenched around his brother. Over him, Sesshomaru gave a growl before slamming into him and gripping him tightly as he came with a snarl.

Sesshomaru hovered over him, panting. Inuyasha rested his cheek on his arm as he also struggled for breath. He glanced up at his brother. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were still dilated as he panted hard. As their breath slowed, Inuyasha expected Sesshomaru to withdraw from his body. He was confused when he didn't. He gave a strangled cry when Sesshomaru thrust into him again, brushing his sweet place. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru continued, driving into him until he thought he'd explode with pleasure and he came again, without ever being touched.

The night was a blur of passion that continued on and on. Each meeting of their bodies blurring and melding together until Inuyasha just couldn't keep up and he fell into an exhausted sleep. He woke sometime before dawn. He still felt tired and disoriented. His body ached, but he was comfortable. As he opened his eyes, he realized why. He was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms. His brother was curled tightly around him as they slept under a tree on the edge of the field.

He turned in his brother's arms, just studying his face and the way his hair fell across is. Did last night really happen? The strange aches of his body and their nudity said that it did, but it was just so much to come to grips with. Just a few months ago, his brother still wanted him dead. Then he was suddenly training him and then, well, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was something deeper than that, but whatever it was, for one night, his brother had loved him.

Inuyasha reached out to brush the hair from his brother's face, but Sesshomaru caught his wrist. His brother's golden eyes were open and staring at him intently.

Inuyasha swallowed. "Sesshomaru," he croaked, not sure what to say or do.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and claimed his mouth. It was slow, slower than any of their previous kisses. His eyes continued to bore down into Inuyasha's, searching him, pinning him. Whatever it was that he looked for, Inuyasha guessed that he found it as he pulled away.

"What-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a finger on his lips. He looked at his brother in confusion.

"Open your mouth," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's brow crinkled, but when Sesshomaru's finger pressed against his lips, he parted them.

"Suck," Sesshomaru ordered as he ran his finger along Inuyasha's tongue.

Inuyasha swallowed at the soft, compelling order. He closed his mouth and sucked on his brother's finger, making a sound as Sesshomaru continued to touch his tongue.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to his forehead before withdrawing his finger.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru moved his hand, sliding it between Inuyasha's thighs.

"Lift your leg."

Inuyasha raised his leg and immediately felt his brother's wet finger pressing against his ass. It circled for a moment before dipping in.

Sesshomaru grinned as his finger pressed into Inuyasha. "This is mine," he said, pressing deep against the sweet spot within him.

Inuyasha whimpered. His mouth was dry. He had no words. He could only stare at his brother's face as he continued to manipulate him. Sesshomaru laid him on his back and lifted his torso. He leaned down to run his tongue over Inuyasha's ass, pressing it into him like he had last night. Inuyasha whimpered as a finger slid in with his tongue.

"Sessss," he hissed. "Sesshomaru!"

"Mine." Sesshomaru nipped his thigh. He began to let Inuyasha back down. He pulled Inuyasha's legs up over his shoulders and looked down at his brother. Their eyes locked as he pressed his cock into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moaned as his body stretched to accommodate his brother. He had expected another quick fuck like the previous times, but Sesshomaru surprised him as he began to slowly push in and withdraw. It was like torture. Inuyasha was filled with his brother's cock, but he was also filled with need. He needed more than this. The long slow thrusts were driving him mad. The new position had Sesshomaru's hair tickling his thighs and his own erection and through it all, Sesshomaru was staring down at him.

Inuyasha shivered under his gaze. Sesshomaru's eyes were no longer dilated. Now, he seemed in full control. Inuyasha bit his lip and stared back, unable to look away despite the strange feeling that was danced around in his chest the longer he stayed pinned by his brother's eyes. Why was his brother staring at him like that? He moaned as Sesshomaru thrust harder. His eyes finally fluttered shut as Sesshomaru's thrusts grew in frequency. Each one rocked through him and drew soft breathy noises from him.

Sesshomaru leaned in to catch some of those sounds in his mouth, pressing hot kisses to his lips before trailing off to his neck. He pressed his face into the crook of Inuyasha's neck and inhaled his scent. The juncture of his neck and shoulder drew his mouth and he sucked on the pale skin. The need in Inuyasha's voice seemed to go up with each lick and nip.

Though the meeting was not as frantic as their previous joinings, Inuyasha felt the need more keenly. He squirmed, trying to get the fulfillment he was looking for. Sesshomaru's teeth pierced through his skin and he gasped. While it stung, it relieved the frenzied need within him. He moaned and tilted his head, offering himself. Sesshomaru took the offer as he sunk his teeth deeper into the muscle. Inuyasha cried out as he came. Stars burst behind his eyelids as the pleasure washed through him and carried him away.

When he woke for the second time, Inuyasha found himself alone and missing his brother's warmth. His scent still surrounded him, but it was just a lingering remnant of his presence. Inuyasha was dressed and his sword lay next to him. He sighed and again wondered if the encounter was real. He brought his hand up and felt his shoulder. Just under the edge of his top, he could feel the deep bite that his brother had left on him. It had been real. Sesshomaru had taken him over and over until he blacked out. Then, when he woke, he did it again. But if Inuyasha had gotten any silly notions about that making them mates, his lonely waking dissolved those hopeful thoughts.

He closed his eyes and cataloged the lingering aches his brother had left behind. He sighed and sat up. He would not dwell on Sesshomaru. He was not going to moon over him like a lovesick puppy. He was tired of that crap. He wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction of making him brood over the situation. He wouldn't play the game how he wanted. So, he stretched out and stood, grabbing his sword. Though he ached all over, he planned on having a long day of kicking some demon ass and not thinking about Sesshomaru or what last night had meant.

Last night was over and he was ready to move on into today. He wrinkled his nose at the lingering sweetness of his brother's scent before he took off, hoping to outrun the smell that was all over him and leave the memories behind. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't what he would have liked anyway. His brother wasn't capable of loving, especially not a half demon like him.

**Author's Note:**

> After re-reading this, I forgot how much it breaks my heart. This is a prequel to another fic of mine that I'll be re-posting here as well. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
